drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tandis Daitan
DM Handle Corlock Striker Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Height: 5'5 Weight: 100 lbs Age: 16 Place of Origin: Tar Valon Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 1 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Physical Description: Tandis is a lean and scrawny sort of boy, not much muscle to him, though he has a winning smile. Character History Tandis was the third son of an innkeeper in Tar Valon, the inn itself was rather close to the Tower, and as such was heavily frequented by Tower Guards and Warders. Tandis as a young boy had little interest in the business of running an inn, though he did do his best to help his father and mother with what he could, stabling horses, seeing to the needs of guests, that sort of thing. From a young age though, he idolized the Warders and Tower Guards that visited the inn, and dreamed of becoming one himself. What free time he could steal, and he managed to steal a lot of it as a very young boy, he spent out in the stable yard swinging a stick around like a sword, pretending to be a Warder defending his Aes Sedai. This past time of his brought great amusement to most of the Warders and Tower Guards, and many would idle away some time watching the boy play as they smoked their pipes, laughing at his antics. Every now and again a Tower Guard or Warder would interupt Tandis's play to correct his form with the sword. First teaching him the basic stance and proper grip, then moving on to the more elementary forms. They'd also break into his play to teach him proper tactics when he was going about slaying his imaginary enemies in a way that was sure to get him killed in the real world. As he grew older, Tandis continued with his pursuit of the sword, though he took it a bit more seriously, and the pretend of a child changed into the true practice of the sword. Around this time, when he was about 12 one of the Tower Guard made a gift to him of a real Practice Sword. Tandis was overjoyed by the gift, and treated the practice weapon as he would a real sword, it was his prized possession after all, much better than the stick he had been using. Soon, he learned how to make a proper practice dummy from the Guards and Warders and began working his forms against that, diligently practicing daily. When he turned sixteen, and felt himself man enough to leave the care of his parents, he made his way to the Tower to enlist in the Tower Guard. He hoped to make his dream of being a Warder a reality, as it seemed a much better life than that of an innkeeper's son, and he still had no desire to open an inn of his own. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee